I wish I knew
by Dragi
Summary: I'm bad at summary. but oh well. Takuya is locket up in a room. WHY? read and find out.


Oki this is a story that I wrote so when the real new story that this one belong to comes out you will understand more. I will write one more and that will be from another pov. I think the next one will be soon out. I don't know how long time I will use. But not long I think. In this chapter it is Takuya's pov. So please tell me what you think. Now on with the story

.

.

**I wish I knew**

By dragi

()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()

I think I am 7 years old or something. My spirit friend have said that to me but I don't know what she mean with that. I have some orange red things coming from out of my back that my spirit friend called wings. I have been closed in this room for 5 years and my spirit friend is the one who have been giving me food and taken care of me.

My spirit friend called herself Flamon and said that my father had sent her here to watch over me to he got back. So when the man my mother got together with got her pregnant he throw me down here and locket the door and here I have been forever. Not been able to get out, but Flamon are able to go though things, so she goes to the kitchen and finds a bit food but must not show that someone have been eating of the food. But Flamon still says I'm to tin. I wonder what she means with that? I just wish I knew more then I do. I don't even know how to talk since Flamon talks in my head so I just talk back in her head. But still I don't know how to talk and I really want to talk. My mother don't care about me.

My mother have white wings, so I wonder why I have orange red? everyone have white wings and I have orange red wings.

My mother and the man she is with. Have a son that Flamon says is my half brother. And that they taking care of him like I was forgotten. She had never wanted to tell me but I wanted to know why my mother had never come. So now I am forgotten by my own mother. Sometimes when they are gone on vacation that Flamon called it we goes out of the room, with Flamon's ability. And when I looked through a thing that Flamon called window I saw many mother's with their children, and they had many with them. When I had watched that, some hot and wet comes out from my eyes. Flamon said that it was no wrong to cry, but what did she mean with cry. I really want to know things. I don't know what every word means.

Right now I am in the same room I always have been in, a cold and dark room. But in Flamon's eyes I can see that they show something that don't look good. I really wish I knew. Maybe I could helped her then. I wish I knew everything. I would not have so many questions in my head. Flamon told me not to worry even I don't know what it is. I don't want to ask, she has done enough for me. I don't know how long it is but not long ago the man my mother is with comes down here and kicked me hard. I am not able to stand or move my left foot. Flamon says it's broken, wonder what she means?

Many times I hear my mom and the man laughs and have fun, while I'm down here freezing and lonely. My half brother is up there laughing with them. I really wish my father never left then maybe it would never been like this.

The warm and wet feelings is back again that comes out of my eyes. But I don't want to bother Flamon, she is sleeping so I wont wake her. I wish my mother would come down to me and talk to me or sing a song that she used to do. She told me that my dad just left right after I was born. He left one stuff animal to me but they gave that one to my half brother that have taken the head of it so the stuff animal has no head now.

((_Hey what is it Takuya?))_ I hear Flamon say in my mind. I guess I woke her up.

((_It's nothing.))_ I say to not get her worried.

((_I can see it on you that something is wrong._)) she says but when I was about to say something the door opens. I got this feeling that Flamon says you I get when you are scared. I see that it is not the man my mother is with, he don't have any wings, he have black hair and blue black colour on his body. And had a black cape and a black jacket and pants on him. With an strange tail that is black. And horns on his head that is black. And that man looks mad, but I wonder why Flamon don't do a thing like she do when the man my mother is with comes.

I see Flamon talks to him. I thought it was only me who could see Flamon. Wonder what she says too. The man don't looks so mad now. He give me the look Flamon always give me. He walks over to me.

"Don't worry, I wont let her or her new family hurt you anymore. I'm going to take you with me. And then we two can have a happy life together without her. I thought she would never do this to you when you left. And I get you a new stuff animal." Said the man. I just look up at him. I don't understand a thing. What is going on. I look up at Flamon.

((_Takuya this is your father he will take you with him, you wont suffer anymore now. I have to go soon so I hope you get a better life._)) when she said that she disappeared without anything left. The wet and warm feelings comes out from my eyes again. The one Flamon called my father took me into an hug.

"Don't worry Takuya I will get her back to you. And I will protect you from the angel humans and the human's don't worry." He said. I feel safe for the first time. My father had come to get me. I will get someone that will love me and be like a family that Flamon have told me about. I fall asleep in his arms while he walked out.

The end.

()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()

.

.

Please tell me what you think please. And review please. And I will get the next story from Takuya's father pov and when he comes in the next story that will explain why and things to the real story that I will make. Because no one would understand why so I have these two small ones. I know its not long but it is ok. At least I think that.

SO PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE.

If it is something you are wondering just say it in the reviews and I tell you in the next story.


End file.
